


Growing Family

by storm_hydra21



Series: Humans & Gems DO Mix/Growing Family AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Birth, F/F, Fluff, Gemlings, Lapidot Bomb, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_hydra21/pseuds/storm_hydra21
Summary: This is a recollection of the births of their children. In this AU, they have pregnancies very similar to humans, but still retain their gem abilities. I also went with the idea of them both having tentacles along with female anatomy (goes along with them being able to get each other pregnant). This is inspired by how I played with them in my Sims 4 game. Credit to PolkieDott on The Sims website for the Lapis and Peridot sims that I played with.





	1. Their First Child

**Author's Note:**

> There will be somewhat graphic birth scenes in the first couple chapters, as well as smut in the first. Turn around right now if you are not old enough or if you have a problem with this kind of thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE(2/22/2017): I renamed this chapter  
> There is smut in this chapter, as well as a pretty graphic description of a birth.

Peridot was just sitting at her computer in their home office, playing a video game, when she spotted a blue figure pass by her out of her peripheral vision and felt a presence slowly getting closer and closer from behind.

“Lapis, don’t you dare. I have worked hard to get to this point and this is a hard level.”

She groaned as she gently lowered herself into the chair next to Peridot, resting her hands on her belly as she rolled her chair closer.

“Ugh, you’re no fun. Why must you ignore us?” Lapis whined as she poked at Peridot’s arm.

Peridot sighed as she paused the game and turned to look at her pregnant wife as she rested a hand on her belly.

“I wasn’t trying to ignore you. I thought you were taking a nap.”

“I was, at least until she started punching my bladder. I swear she is going to be as stubborn as you.”

Peridot smiled as she began to run her hand across, feeling their daughter moving around inside, and leaned in to kiss Lapis on her lips.

“You know I love you, even when you get grumpy like this.” Peridot replied with a smirk.

“Hey! I’m not grumpy,” Lapis leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “but I _do_ want you to take care of me.”

“What are you— “ Peridot spotted the dirty smirk on Lapis’ face and squeaked out, “Oh.”

Lapis giggled as she watched her eyes widen and her cheeks blush into a deep green, grabbing a hold of Peridot’s chair and pulling her closer. She then moved so that she was sitting in Peridot’s lap, eliciting a grunt from the green gem.

“Make a crack about my weight and I will hurt you,” Lapis growled as she wrapped her arms around her and hungrily pressed her lips to Peridot’s.

“I won’t!” Peridot squeaked as Lapis began her assault on her mouth.

Even though she didn’t really have a need to breathe, Peridot was getting suffocated as Lapis began to press her body against hers, at least as much as she could with her swollen belly. It didn’t help when she began to feel the baby squirming against her as Lapis continued.

Peridot managed to pull away for a moment and gasped out, “Lapis, I don’t think she likes being squished.”

Lapis finally pulled away and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck as she breathlessly responded, “You’re right. Maybe we should take this to the bedroom…”

After getting up out of their chairs, Peridot barely had time to recover before Lapis grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the hall. She was shocked at the strength and speed of her heavily pregnant wife, as she was barely able to keep up with her.

As they reached their bedroom, Lapis shoved Peridot down onto the bed before she phased off her clothing.

“God, Lapis, are you possessed or something?” Peridot gazed at Lapis’ naked and heavily pregnant form.

“No. Now phase ‘em off.” Lapis growled lustfully.

Peridot obliged and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Lapis moved towards her and her tentacle emerged from its sheath.

Lapis climbed onto the bed and straddled herself over Peridot’s hips and began to rub herself on her tentacle, eliciting moans from both of them.

“Oh god, Lapis…” Peridot moaned as she resisted the urge to just pull Lapis down onto her.

She didn’t have to wait long however, as Lapis attempted to reach down and insert it but with her large belly, she couldn’t quite reach.

“Peri, I can’t reach it,” Lapis’ cheeks turned an even darker blue, “Help me.”

She reached down and held it steady as Lapis lowered herself down onto it, both releasing a loud moan as their hips met.

“You okay, Lapis?” Peridot whispered as she looked up at her.

“Yeah,” she replied in a breathless moan.

Once she adjusted to the feeling, Lapis placed her hands on Peridot’s shoulders and began to slowly move herself up and down her tentacle.

As Lapis moved faster, their moans became more and more frequent, as well as the occasional “Peridot” or “Lapis” coming from each other. Eventually, however, it became uncomfortable for Lapis in this position. She stopped for a moment to say to Peridot, “This is starting to hurt my back. Can we change positions?”

“Of course, Lapis. What do you want to do?” Peridot looked up at her with a concerned look.

“Prop me up on the pillows so that I can be on the bottom?”

“Whatever you want. There’s no need for you to be uncomfortable,” Peridot smiled at Lapis as she gently eased her off and laid her down as they switched places and helped her put pillows behind her back before inserting herself back in.

“You feeling okay?”

“Oh yeah, this is much better,” Lapis smiled back up at her as she grabbed onto the sheets below her and moaned as Peridot began to move inside her once again.

It didn’t take long before they were both dangerously close to climaxing. They were both panting at this point, so all Lapis could muster was, “Peri, I think I’m gonna— “before she came with a scream, digging her nails into the mattress, with Peridot close behind, as Lapis’ walls tightened around her tentacle, milking every last drop.

Before Peridot could pull out, she felt a warm fluid gushing out to soak their thighs and the bed below them.

Peridot gazed down with a confused expression as she spoke, “What was that?”

“I think my water just broke…” Lapis replied as her face twisted into a grimace from the feeling of the first contractions.

“WHAT?!?” Peridot screeched as a look of horror came over her face.

“Calm down, Peri. I wasn’t feeling any real contractions before, and they’re not that bad now. It’ll be a while before she comes. Just help me up so I can shower and you can gather up the supplies. Deep breaths.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you to take deep breaths?” Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Lapis rolled her eyes as Peridot helped her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re so cute when you get flustered…”

“How can you be so calm when you’re in labor?” Peridot muttered.

“Because I know that it will all be worth it in the end when we are holding our baby,” Lapis smiled as she kissed her other cheek, “Now shut up and help me get to the bathroom.”

About four hours later, Lapis was leaning on the bed, groaning as the contractions grew closer, with Peridot rubbing her back and holding her one of her hands.

“God, Peridot. This really hurts. Why did I let you talk me into this?” Lapis moaned as an especially strong contraction hit her.

“I’m sorry, Lapis. I really wish I could take some of your pain,” Peridot continued to rub her back.

Lapis nearly screamed as she felt an overwhelming pressure as the contraction was ending.

“I think I need to push.”

“Just do what your body is telling you, Lapis. If you need to push, then push.”

As if on cue, another contraction came full force and Lapis pushed as hard as she could, nearly crushing Peridot’s hand as she felt the baby moving lower with her efforts. Peridot resisted the urge to yell from the pain, as she would never hear the end of it.

By end of the push, Lapis could feel that the baby was very close to her opening. As she took in a couple of breaths, she asked Peridot, “Can you see anything yet?”

Peridot looked down between Lapis’ legs and could see her opening bulge slightly. As she came back up, she responded with a wide grin, “She’s about to crown. You’re almost there, Lapis.”

As she began to push again, she let out a scream as the baby’s head began to emerge, grabbing Peridot’s hand even further. Peridot could hear and feel the bones cracking in her hand but she kept quiet and instead leaned down once again to watch her progress.

“I can see her head! Keep going, Lapis!”

“I don’t know if I can, Peri. It burns so bad!”

“I believe in you. Just a few more pushes and she’ll be here!”

With one more push, the baby’s head came out with a gush of fluid.

“Her head’s out. Just one more big push and she’ll be here.”

Digging deep, Lapis pushed with all her might, with both of Peridot’s hands poised to catch the baby. The shoulders slowly slipped out one by one and with one primal scream, the baby finally slid out, kicking and screaming as Peridot caught her.

“She’s here, Lapis,” Peridot said as she grabbed a towel to clean her up and wrapped her up, “Our baby is finally here. She’s so beautiful.”

Lapis gently lowered herself down to the floor, propping herself up on the bed as Peridot handed their daughter to her. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as she gazed down at her, “How did we make something so perfect, Peri?”

When the baby heard her mothers’ voices, she stopped crying for a moment and opened her eyes to look up at them.

“Oh my god, Lapis. She has your eyes,” Peridot tried and failed to hold back her tears as she gazed down at her.

“She looks more like you though. She has your hair and your skin, but look at her gem,” Lapis said as she gently rubbed the small light blue gem on her forehead.

“Aquamarine…” Peridot whispered as she gently touched their daughter’s gem.

“That’s perfect for her,” Lapis smiled as she brought her up to gently kiss her forehead.

“I love you so much, Lapis,” Peridot grinned as she kissed Lapis’ cheek.

“I love you too, Peridot,” Lapis responded as she rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder.


	2. The Family Grows Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Peridot's turn to carry, and it is miserable for her. It doesn't help that a certain blue gem teases her, albeit playfully. She always makes up for it though.  
> Warning: there is a slightly graphic birth scene (not as graphic as the last one)

“Mommy! Tired!” Aquamarine yelled at Lapis as she walked up to her parents, who were sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Okay, sweetie,” Lapis smiled as she looked over at her, “Do you want a story?”

“Yes!”

“I can do that, but please use your inside voice. Mama doesn’t like yelling, remember?” Lapis smiled gently back at her as she got up from her place on the couch.

“Oh. Sorry, Mama…” Aquamarine turned to look at Peridot.

“It’s okay. Mama’s just really tired right now, Aquamarine,” Peridot smiled tiredly back at her as she attempted to get up, a difficult feat now that she was heavily pregnant. She looked over at Lapis and said, “A little help here, please?”

She obliged, knowing all too well about the struggle of trying to get up with a huge belly sticking out in front of her. Once she made sure that Peridot was stable on her feet, Lapis turned around and picked up Aquamarine and carried her upstairs, with Peridot following close behind.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Lapis said to Peridot, “Why don’t you go lay down? I’ll be there in a little bit.”

Peridot smiled at her as she replied, “Not before I get a goodnight kiss, Aquamarine,” as she gently leaned over towards her with her cheek turned to her.

“Okay, Mama,” Aquamarine said as she kissed Peridot’s cheek, “Night, Mama.”

“Good night, baby. See you in a little bit, Lapis,” she said as she waddled off to their bedroom.

“Love you, Peri,” she replied as she blew a kiss to her before taking Aquamarine to her room.

Once Aquamarine was finally asleep, Lapis quietly placed the book back onto the bookshelf and gave her a gentle kiss on her head and whispered, “Sweet dreams, baby. We love you so much,” before quietly making her exit and walking to the bedroom, where she found Peridot snuggled into the bed, playing a game on her phone.

“I should have known you would either be asleep or playing video games,” Lapis said as she changed into her pajamas.

Peridot looked up from her phone to look at her and responded, “And just what are you implying, Lapis? That I’m a nerd?”

“Oh come on, I don’t have to imply that. You _are_ a nerd!” Lapis snickered as she laid down on her own side of the bed.

“You know what, I don’t have to take this kind of abuse from you,” Peridot playfully scowled back at her.

“But you’re my nerd,” Lapis grinned as she rested a hand on Peridot’s belly, “my pregnant nerd,” punctuating her statement with a kiss on the lips.

“Ugh, you’re an idiot, Lapis” Peridot rested her head on Lapis’ shoulder and wrapped an arm around her as she yawned, “but you’re my idiot.”

As Lapis wrapped her free arm behind Peridot’s neck, Peridot looked up at her and said, “You know, I don’t remember you being this big when you were pregnant with Aquamarine.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re so short,” Lapis snorted.

“Really?” Peridot said with an unimpressed look on her face, making Lapis laugh even harder.

“Oh come on, you kinda walked into that one, and it’s not entirely untrue either.”

Peridot sighed, “I guess you are kind of right. I just didn’t expect to be so huge. What if the baby is just really big?”

“I doubt that the baby will be too big to come out, if that’s what you’re worried about. What if it’s twins or something?”

“Oh god. I don’t know if I could handle two plus a toddler running around. I’ll lose my mind…” Peridot mumbled.

“We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, I’ll always be there with you. We can go crazy together,” Lapis replied as she gently hugged Peridot as close as she could.

Peridot sighed as she drifted off to sleep in Lapis’ arms, with Lapis following close behind.

Just a few hours later, Lapis woke with a start and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, noticing that it wasn’t even 3 am yet and grumbled as she tried to get comfortable in her spot, only to find that the bed was wet.

“What the hell?” she muttered as she carefully lifted up the sheets to try and locate the source and a look of shock came upon her face when she realized that it was coming from Peridot.

She reached over and shook her very gently to coax her awake, “Peri, wake up. I think your water broke.”

Peridot groaned as she stirred and felt the wetness under her and tiredly mumbled, “What are you talking abo— “before she groaned from the tightening in her belly.

“Oh god, I think you’re in labor!” Lapis began to panic as she ran her fingers through her messy blue hair.

“Will you calm down? Are you trying to wake Aquamarine up?” Peridot still groaning from her contraction.

Lapis sighed as she began to take some breaths to calm herself and replied, “I guess you’re right. We’ve been through this before, right?”

Peridot took some deep breaths as her contraction ended before she responded, “Yeah, except you were the one having the baby and I was the one panicking…”

“Heh, you’re right, except I know what’s coming for the most part. Why don’t you go take a bath or something while I get everything ready?” Lapis suggested as she gave Peridot a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I guess so. It will probably be a while before it comes. Help me up,” Peridot replied, letting out a grunt as Lapis helped her stand up.

Three hours later, Peridot was moaning in agony from the contractions, which were coming seemingly non-stop at this point. Miraculously, Aquamarine was still asleep, according to Lapis, who would leave to check on her every so often.

“Oh god, Lapis. How in the hell did you do this? I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Peridot groaned loudly as the contraction ended, only to be replaced by another.

“It’ll all be worth it in the end, remember? It shouldn’t be much longer now, Peri.” Lapis smiled as she rubbed Peridot’s back.

“You said that an hour ago!” Peridot growled as she clenched Lapis’ free hand, “They just won’t stop!”

Tears were streaming down her face as the contraction reached its peak. It was almost too much for Lapis to bear, watching Peridot struggle so much with the pain. All she could do was rub her back and hold her hand, and by the looks of things, it was almost time for her to push.

“Are you feeling any pressure yet, Peri?” Lapis softly spoke as she grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe away some of the sweat from Peridot’s face.

“I think so. It’s a little hard to tell with the contractions being on top of each other,” Peridot breathlessly moaned, “Why?”

“It means it’s time for you to try pushing. It’s almost over, Peri,” Lapis said encouragingly.

“Oh thank god,” Peridot groaned as she felt the pressure increase, “Help me kneel on the floor.”

Lapis grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor, then helped lower Peridot to it so her knees didn’t get sore. Once she was situated, Lapis said, “Okay, Peri. When you have a contraction, just push as hard as you can.”

As soon as a new contraction hit her full force, Peridot pushed with all her might, digging her nails into her knees and biting back her screams as the baby came down, with Lapis encouraging her the whole time, and after just a few pushes, she could hear crying.

“You did it, Peri! We have another daughter,” Lapis beamed as she grabbed a towel to clean her off, “She’s beautiful.”

Before she could respond however, Peridot felt a very strong contraction rip through her.

“Oh god! It really hurts. I thought the contractions were supposed to go away!” Peridot cried out.

“They are, unless…” Lapis trailed off as she reached her hands over to feel Peridot’s stomach, eyes widening when she realized:

“Um, Peridot, I think there’s another one.”

“WHAT?” Peridot nearly screeched, “Are you kidding me, Lapis?!?”

“No, I’m not,” she nervously replied as she gently set the first baby down on a blanket next to her, “Just keep pushing, Peri.”

“You told me I was almost done!”

“How was I supposed to know you were having twins?”

Peridot groaned as she began pushing the second one out. Luckily, it was easier this time and with just a couple of pushes, their third daughter entered the world, screaming just as her twin did.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the contractions finally began to weaken and slowly got off of her knees to sit on the floor, looking over at Lapis as she cleaned off the surprise baby.

“Thank god, it’s over,” she smiled as she turned her attention to the first twin and reached toward her. Realizing she was too sore to move, she leaned back onto the bedframe and asked Lapis to hand her to her. She smiled as the baby began to settle in her arms and beamed when she opened her eyes and looked up at her.

“Lapis, she has my eyes,” Peridot watching as Lapis finished cleaning the other baby and picked her up.

“This one has my eyes, and it looks like both of the babies are the same color as me,” Lapis replied as she gently rubbed her finger across her youngest daughter’s blue cheek, “I think they have their gems on their backs where mine is.”

Sure enough, there was a gem on each of their backs: an Azurite on the older twin and a Jade on the younger twin.

After Lapis had cleaned up the mess and helped Peridot onto the bed, the babies settled down, Lapis turned to Peridot and let out a contented sigh as she spoke, “Well, I guess when Aquamarine wakes up, we should introduce her to her new sisters…”

As if on cue, they could hear their 3-year-old attempting to open their door, which they had locked so that she didn’t see her mother in pain, and Lapis gave Peridot a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Are you ready, Peri?”

“I suppose so. I just hope she doesn’t get too upset…” Peridot sighed as she held Azurite and Jade in her arms.

Once Lapis opened the door, she led their eldest daughter over to the bed and picked her up to introduce her to her new sisters.

“Aquamarine, these are your little sisters, Azurite and Jade,” Peridot whispered as she held the babies against her chest.

“I thought I was the baby,” Aquamarine began to cry.

‘Oh no…’ Lapis and Peridot thought simultaneously as they exchanged the same worried look.

“Oh, Aquamarine,” Lapis said as she lifted her back up to wipe the tears from her face, “You’ll always be our little girl, but Mama and I love all of you equally, and I’m sure they will love to play with their big sister when they’re old enough.”

“Really?” Aquamarine gave a small smile as she sniffled and wiped her face.

“Of course,” Peridot smiled at her, “We won’t love you any less just because of the babies. They might need a little more attention at first because they can’t do anything by themselves yet. Maybe you could show them how to do things when they’re older.”

“Yeah!” she had a wide grin on her face now, “I’ll be the best big sister ever!”

Lapis smiled as she hugged Aquamarine tighter and said, “Alright, sweetie. Why don’t I take you downstairs for breakfast? Mama has to rest,” and bent down to give Peridot a kiss.

“I’m so proud of you, Peri,” she whispered into her ear, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lapis. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she smiled back at her.

“What about me, Mama?” Aquamarine pouted a little.

“Of course I love you too,” Peridot leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, “You’ll always be Mama’s little girl.”

Satisfied, Aquamarine looked up at Lapis with the most serious look that she could muster and said, “I’m ready for food now.”

Neither Lapis nor Peridot could hold back their giggles at their daughter’s blunt statement, and Lapis made her exit with the silly toddler in tow, leaving Peridot to gaze between her two new little girls and just smiled down at them as she whispered softly to Jade, “How did you manage to hide in there? I couldn’t even feel you moving around in there. Either that or you two took turns kicking and punching my insides,” which was met with a contented sigh from the child in question as she snuggled herself closer to her mother.

Peridot could hardly hold back the tears as she watched them drift off to sleep in her arms and thought to herself, ‘How did I get so lucky? It seems like it was only yesterday that I was just another one of Yellow Diamond’s subordinates, and now I have three beautiful little girls with the most beautiful gem in existence. It’s like we were made for each other…’ letting out a blissful sigh as she finished her thoughts and dozed off, still holding Azurite and Jade to her as they slept.

Once Lapis finished feeding Aquamarine, she took her back upstairs to her room and said, “Will you be okay playing by yourself in here for a little while? I’m going to see if Mama’s doing okay.”

“Okay, Mommy. I’m gonna read a book,” she looked up at Lapis with a wide grin as she was placed on the floor.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Love you, sweetie,” Lapis smiled as she blew a kiss to her.

“Love you too, Mommy,” Aquamarine replied as she blew a kiss back before toddling off to the bookshelf to pick a book.

When Lapis returned to the bedroom, she had to keep from squealing from the sight of her better half fast asleep with the twins sleeping in her arms.

As she began to silently cry happy tears, she thought to herself, ‘She has made me the happiest gem in the whole universe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I realize that a 3-year-old may not be very eloquent or know how to read, but she is a gem. Also, I somehow remember reading books when I was 3 in preschool, so the idea that Aquamarine can read so young isn't that farfetched.


	3. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff. I nearly cried multiple times while writing this.

“We have a son…” Peridot looked down at their newest child, born only a few moments prior.

“What?” Lapis muttered as she looked down between her legs to look at Peridot with a dazed expression.

“Look,” Peridot set him on Lapis’ chest, bringing her attention to the unusual anatomy on him, “I’ve only seen it once or twice back on Homeworld. He appears to have developed a male form instead of a female form like our other three.”

“Well, I guess we really are something special if we made something so rare,” Lapis smiled as she hugged their son close.

“That’s not all though, Lapis,” Peridot added, “Look at his gem.”

Lapis looked down and gently ran her thumb over the tiny, dark-colored gem that had the same placement on his forehead as his other mother and oldest sister.

“Obsidian…” Lapis whispered as she looked back at Peridot, who had laid down next to her on the bed.

“I have no idea why his gem is so different, but it shouldn’t be anything to worry about,” Peridot replied as she wrapped her arm around Lapis and gave her a reassuring kiss.

“I guess you’re right,” Lapis smiled, “There’s no doubt that he’s ours,” noticing that his skin had a similar color to Peridot’s, but with a slight hint of her blue skin, as well as his eyes that also appeared to be a mix between her and Peridot, taking on a sea green color.

After gazing down at Obsidian for what seemed like hours, Lapis looked back over at Peridot and said, “I think I’m ready for the girls to meet their new brother.”

Peridot nodded as she got up from the bed and left, returning a few minutes later with two three-year-olds, each holding one of her hands, and a nervous six-year-old trailing close behind.

As they approached the bed, Peridot placed the toddlers onto the bed and motioned Aquamarine to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Lapis so that all of the kids could get a good look at their new sibling.

“Girls, this is your brother, Obsidian,” Lapis gently smiled as she carefully pulled back the towel that he was wrapped in to show him to his sisters, whimpering slightly from the cold before Lapis put the towel back as it was.

Neither Lapis nor Peridot could anticipate what happened next.

Aquamarine began to cry much like she did when she first met Azurite and Jade, except that this time, it was because of the disappointment of not getting another sister.

Things only spiraled downward even further. As Peridot reached over to attempt to comfort her, Jade suddenly began to throw a tantrum, which completely caught Lapis and Peridot off guard, as Jade _never_ threw tantrums. She kept screaming, “I’m the baby! I don’t want a brother!” flailing her arms as the tantrum got worse.

Lapis began to panic when Jade started thrashing her limbs around when Peridot attempted to grab her to try to keep her from hurting Obsidian.

Just when they thought it couldn’t get any worse, Obsidian, sensing the chaos around him, began to wail.

Lapis was about ready to break down when she watched as Azurite did something completely unexpected. She crawled closer to Lapis and Obsidian and leaned over to give him kisses on his head and whisper to him in an attempt to soothe him.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Obsidian. Don’t cry,” Azurite whispered to him as she completely ignored the ruckus from her sisters, not focused on anything else besides comforting her little brother. It seemed to work, as Obsidian began to stop crying when he heard her voice.

When he completely stopped crying, Peridot, now standing next to the bed holding onto Jade, and Aquamarine, who was now wiping her tears away, turned to look as Azurite snuggled up next to Lapis and Obsidian, resting an arm over him as if she were protecting him, and they smiled. Even Jade’s tantrum had ceased, although she was still pouting in anger.

“She makes a good big sister, doesn’t she?” Aquamarine said to her parents with a small smile on her face.

“Well, I think she learned it from you, ‘best big sister in the world’,” Lapis smiled at her oldest daughter, who smiled bashfully as a slight blush came over her cheeks.

Peridot set Jade down on the floor, who then stormed off to her room. Peridot, Lapis, and Aquamarine all stared at each other before Peridot said, “I don’t understand. She has never had a tantrum like that.”

Lapis nodded as she replied, “I know. Usually, she cries when she gets upset, never angry. Aquamarine, do you think you could go check on her? Maybe try to talk her down a little.”

“Okay, Mommy. I’ll try to help her feel better,” she smiled at her as she gently hugged her, being careful not to hurt her or Obsidian.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Lapis kissed her cheek, “Why don’t you give your brother a kiss too?”

As she stood back up, Aquamarine gave Obsidian a gentle kiss on his forehead and left the room to try to help Jade cool off.

When Lapis and Peridot looked back down at Azurite and Obsidian, they were met with probably the cutest sight imaginable: the two had drifted off to sleep, with Azurite’s arm still draped over Obsidian. As much as she hated to do so, Peridot gently woke Azurite to take her to her room so that Lapis could rest.

“Azurite, baby. Let me take you back to bed. Mommy and Obsidian need to rest,” Peridot gently whispered into her ear.

Azurite whined a little, but stopped and tiredly smiled back at Peridot when she promised that she could see them again in a while, reaching her arms up to her as she was picked up.

“Love you, Mommy,” Azurite mumbled as Peridot carried her off.

“Love you too, baby,” Lapis whispered as she blew her a kiss, being gentle to not wake Obsidian.

After putting Azurite back to bed, Peridot returned and gently laid herself down next to Lapis and placed a hand on Obsidian’s head.

“I think our little family is complete…” Peridot whispered.

“Yeah,” Lapis responded, smirking at her as she said, “Unless he wants a brother. Then you will be the one carrying.”

Peridot’s eyes widened at the thought of having more kids and silently groaned, “Ugh, I guess it would be my turn. It just better not be twins again…”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let’s just focus on the four we have,” Lapis rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder as they looked down at their sleeping newborn.

“You’re right,” Peridot kissed Lapis on her forehead, “But you are the one that brought it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this, but this is just part of a series I am writing that are like one-shots of their "family life"

**Author's Note:**

> I am following the logic that instead of their children inheriting the same gem, they can have different ones, usually ones that are similar in color to either one or both parents.


End file.
